


A Chink in the Armour

by starhawk2005



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starhawk2005/pseuds/starhawk2005
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Given that demons need a way to get into their victims, how exactly did a certain supernatural entity possess a certain Winchester?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chink in the Armour

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: John Winchester doesn’t belong to me. Woe.

_It’s usually gonna be somebody with some sort of weakness, a chink in the armour that the demon can worm through. Somebody with an addiction, or some sort of emotional distress._

Dean Winchester, Phantom Traveller.

 

He’s not going to let it in. It killed his Mary. Killed Sam’s fiancé. It _can’t_ get in.

He doesn’t have any addictions. Mary wouldn’t let him smoke in the house, around their sons, so there’s nothing there the Demon can get through.

And he won’t touch more than a beer or two at any one time. He doesn’t exactly have fond memories of his own father and his drunken rages.

No speed or cocaine, no craving for sex or playing the ponies.

No addictions - unless the need for _revenge_ counts as an addiction.

He can feel it, battering against the closed walls of his mind, looking for a way in. Prying. Pushing. Feeling for cracks.

No, you fucking bastard.

                No.

It swirls around, seeking a way in. And-

NO!

finds-

_NO!_

it-

_Fear._

Fear. His sons, always his weakness. Fear for them. Fear that they’ll die the same way Mary did.

It’s pure irony. By fearing what this Thing might do to the remains of his family, he’s just opened the door to realizing that fear. Helping it to come true.

He twists. He thrashes. But it’s inside him, and he can’t get free of it.

John Winchester has a whole new battle on his hands. An internal war that he _must_ win.

Or his sons will die, screaming, their blood on his lips.


End file.
